Fire Emblem: A Destiny of Fates
by Gunx12632
Summary: This line of stories revolve around the main story lines in the game with Lyn and Eliwood. Since this is my first time I wont say much but enjoy and read it.
1. Prologue: Tactician and a Sacaen woman

Prologue: Tactician and a Sacaen Woman

The sun was setting in the Sacae Plains as the stars lit up in the sky. A girl was riding on her horse that galloped over the hilltops as she looked into the sunset. She smiled as the wind rushed into her face and her blue hair flowed down from the back of her head.

Just then the horse stopped for an unknown reason and she fell off, going down the hill she was on top of. She hit the bottom with a thump but hit something soft in the end. She looked around and saw she had fallen on top of a person. His face was pained, his body in agony, as she looked at him from where she stood.

She picked him up, carried him towards her horse, and rode all the way to her village where she lived. The huts they lay around the village, one was far in the corner, and it was big enough to hold three families. Her hut was small but it was just big enough for him and her. She hopped off her horse and took the body of the stranger and put it onto her bed, as she leaned in onto his chest to see if he had a heartbeat. His heart was pumping steadily; she sighed in relief and walked towards her chest.

She opened it and took out a bandage wrapping, wine and vulnerary. Vulnerary was a type of medicine that could heal someone. She walked over to the man, took his shirt off, and looked at the wound. It was an arrow-head that was stuck in his shoulder, so she carefully took out the arrow-head, looking to see if he was in pain.

Then she bandaged him up with her bandage wrapping, using the wine to heal the wound also. Then she pulled the head up a bit and slipped the vulnerary down his mouth. Soon she looked outside, to see the night sky, with the bright moon hovering above the village. She turned so she could go to sleep; the man took the bed so she had to sleep on the floor. Soon she was asleep and dreamed about her life in the Sacae.

In the morning she looked at the bed, the body was missing; she hopped up suddenly and ran outside. She saw a fire going and saw the man sitting there, his black hair cut short, his brown eyes staring at her.

"Ah! You're just in time for breakfast," said the man, "why don't you sit down with me?"

"Um?"

"Ah! Yes, that's right," said the man again, "my name is Allan...what's yours?"

She looked at him, his brown eyes made her blush as she smiled. She walked over and sat down in front of the fire as she took the plate the man handed him.

"My name is Lyn," she said, "I am from the Locra Tribe"

Allan looked at Lyn, her tunic or dress of her tribe was blue, it reached almost down to her feet. She looked beautiful in her dress, her green eyes lit up as she looked at Allan.

"The Locra Tribe was one of the most famous tribe's in the Sacae Plains," said Allan. "Am I not correct?"

Lyn nodded, she was fascinated by his knowledge about this tribe or even the plains. She wondered if he had a story behind it all, but was afraid to ask as he might get mad.

"I thought that this village had more people in it?" said Allan, "I think it has something to do with the bandits in the mountain separating Bern from Sacae Plains"

Her eyes widened. "How did you know that, it wasn't even announced nationally?"

Allan laughed. "My, my, even I know about what happened, it was announced nationally"

She looked down into the fire, and then at Allan, he smiled but then turned his head and remained quiet.

"I think we should head inside, I need to change those bandages" said Lyn nicely.

Allan smiled and stood up; he looked at Lyn and walked in to the hut. She headed for the chest, and pulled out the spear bandage wrappings. She pulled off his shirt and took off his bandages. She stared at the wound until she finally started to pull the bandage around his waist.

"So, let me guess, it must have been terrible to be raided by bandits" asked Allan.

Lyn stopped pulling the bandage and looked at Allan, her eyes watery.

"Oh, it was horrible, there was no mercy..."

Her voice quivered as she spoke, Allan put his hand up to stop her from speaking because it was breaking her heart.

Allan just then heard some shouting and banging outside. Lyn stood up as quickly and ran outside as she took her iron sword with her. Allan took the bandage and rapidly put it on, his small, dagger like sword lay on the bed where he left it. He took it as he stood up; he heard footsteps coming from within the hut.

He drew his dagger as he looked at the door. Soon Lyn ran in with a sad look on her face, she was completely worn out as she tried to catch her breath.

"By the look of you, you seemed to be trouble about something?" asked Allan, "Does it have to do with bandits or intruder's."

Lyn looked up at Allan with a fascinated look, she nodded as she stood. She looked around but could not find what she was looking for.

"Just wait here Allan," said Lyn, "I'll deal with the bandits, so just sit tight."

Just then Allan laughed loudly; Lyn was surprised by this as he eventually stopped. He shook his head in objection, putting his dagger away and putting his shirt and tunic on.

"You don't even know if I have any battle knowledge," said Allan. "Even though I never use a sword in my battles."

Lyn turned her head in confusion.

"Then what do you use in battle?" asked Lyn as she looked at Allan's happy face.

"My head," replied Allan, "I am a strategist by trade or to simply put, a tactician."

Lyn looked at Allan in complete shock, a person that goes into battle with only his head as a weapon, even though it sounds very odd.

"Alright, come with me" said Lyn as they both ran outside to meet the bandits.

They ran outside, running towards the Ger at the end of the village. A Ger is a large hut mostly like a town centre or a place where most village people go. Bandits have come down from the Bern Mountains to invade the village.

Allan saw there were only a couple of bandits but they were wearing the worst armour you could imagine. And that was wearing very old and torn shirts. But their axes were a different story; the axes were sharp and were actually strong enough to kill a person.

Their formation was rubbish; they were all over the place and had no real battle strategy. They were as dumb as they look, except for their shiny, iron axes. Allan smiled as he saw the opportunity arise.

One bandit was alone, in front of the group, probably as a scout. The other was situated around the Ger, but this was the time to attack, no real help would come they thought, the element of surprise. That's the first rule in the tactics manual.

If you can surprise you enemy, then use the element of surprise and you will surely have the advantage.

"Ok, Lyn, there is one bandit alone in front of the group," said Allan, "now I want you to take him out, then move onto the next one over next to the Ger."

She nodded. "What about you?"

Allan smiled, and chuckled at the same time.

"Don't worry," replied Allan, "I will follow closely behind, if anything changes I'll be here to give you an order."

She turned and looked at Allan, her face lit up as she smiled, then she nodded and ran at the bandits with Allan. The bandit looked around until he saw Lyn and me running at his. He yelled some gibberish before running straight at us. His axe in his right hand as he ran right up to Lyn.

He tried to bring down the axe on top of Lyn from her right.

"Twirl to the left, and strike his head with your sword, make sure the sword tip is pointing in towards you."

Lyn twirled to the left as the axe hit the ground where she was standing. Her sword was reversed as her blade tip smashed into the back of the bandits head. Blood splattered from the front of his mouth, the sword protruding from the back to the front.

"Ah see," said Allan, "How hard was that, now that you have me."

Lyn smiled as they ran towards the last bandit that was situated on right at the Ger's entrance. Lyn stopped, seeing her opponent looked a lot tougher than the other bandit. The bandit seeing her run towards him chuckled with laughter.

"Do you really think you can beat Batta the Beast?" Batta chuckled.

Lyn and Allan ran up to him, his axe ready in his hands, his beady eyes watching our every move. Lyn ran up to him and attacked with her sword, but his axe met and deflected her blow. He quickly raised his axe and swung it down, leaving Lyn to jump back in order to dodge his blow.

"Wow, he's tougher than I thought," said Lyn. "Allan, if I lose, I want you to run, run fast as you can."

Lyn raised her sword as his axe came down and stopped the attack. She pushed her blade to the left then quickly and gracefully brought her blade across Batta's throat.

He chocked a few words before dying. "What!? How could you-?"

She sat down and began to rest as Allan slowly walked over to her. He looked at the bandit, and then at Lyn, She stared at the ground as he walked over and sat down next to her, tired out body. Allan patted her on the back before she looked at him with her kind, blue eyes.

She smiled at him; she looked at the ground, her first battle won. Her iron sword in her hands, her first kills were made today as she continued to think.

"Nice job out there today," commented Allan, "That was great swordsmanship."

She shook her head. "No I need to become stronger, stronger that no one will be able to defeat me."

Lyn stood up and started to go back home. Allan followed her but then sped up; she let him go as she looked at him from behind. She started to think as he walked to her hut. He was very mysterious, his own personality was unknown. He was charming and kind...but was very quiet, he seemed a bit afraid to talk about something's, probably his past.

They reached her hut and Allan sat down outside where the fire had been. Allan then stood again and looked out into the forest, then back at Lyn.

"I think I'll go get the firewood," said Allan, "If you don't mind."

She nodded as Allan slammed his foot down on the end of the shaft on the axe. The axe spun up and Allan caught it then walked off to the forest. Lyn smiled and walked off to collect tonight's dinner.

After dinner Allan looked up into the sky, seeing shiny, bright stars, which twinkled in the night's sky. He never saw many stars in the major cities, and saw Lyn smiling as she laid down on the grass.

"I just love the plains, Allan," said Lyn, "It is very relaxing"

Allan smiled and then stood up; he picked up a stick and twirled it in his hands. This usually made tacticians more focused as they concentrated on the stick.

"I think it's time for bed," said Allan, "I think I shall sleep on the floor, if you will."

She stared at him once again and shook her head.

"No, I'm the host, so I should give you the bed to sleep on" said Lyn.

Allan shook his in objection.

"I am sorry," said Allan, "But I must object, I usually do better when sleeping on the floor since...."

His voice trailed off as he got to the part of his sentence he tries to keep secret. Lyn looked at Allan in complete sadness.

"If you will excuse me," said Allan. "I need some fresh air, so I'll take a walk."

She turned around as Allan began to walk outside; she then stared at the bed and walked towards it. As she hit the bed, her eyes began to close; she didn't hear Allan as she fell asleep.

The sun rose up the next morning as she mumbled some few words. Her body tipping away from the sunlight that penetrated her room. She turned over again until she rose up out of bed due to the smell of food. She stood, putting her clothes back on then walking outside once again.

There he was sitting by the fire, looking into it very deeply like he was completely hypnotised by it.

"Hello, Lyn," said Allan, "Care for breakfast."

Lyn nodded and sat down beside Allan this time. Before he was a complete stranger and now he is a friend.

"There is something I want to ask you, Allan," asked Lyn.

Allan looked at her, her face as calm as the sky.

"Yes, Lyn? What is it?" replied Allan.

"You have some experience in the ways of war, I can see. Would you allow me to travel with you?"

Allan smiled. "Hmm, you can but I think you should ask your parents first."

"What? You...want me to get permission Allan, from my parents?"

Lyn looked down and had a pensive look on her face. Allan, a bit worried for her, scooted over next to her, and put his arm around her shoulders.

"Lyn? Is everything OK?

Lyn's eyes had so much hurt in them, Allan began to frown.

"My mother and father...died six months ago. My people- the Lorca- they don't... I'm the last of my tribe. Bandits attacked, and... They killed so many people. The tribe was scattered. My father was our chieftain, and I wanted to protect our people. But I'm so young, and our people were old-fashioned. They wouldn't follow a woman, No one would follow me."

Tears started cascading down her face. Allan, feeling sympathetic. He took his arm off of her shoulders and wiped away her tears.

"Sniff... I'm sorry. I've been alone for so long..."

"Lyn, no need to be. You can let out your feelings. It's all ok, it's normal to mourn like this. It's ok."

"No. No more. I will shed no more tears. ... Thank you. I'm better now. Allan, I want- I must become stronger, so that I may avenge my father's death! Yesterday's battle taught me something. I won't become stronger by sitting alone. Allan, tell me you'll train me that you'll let me travel with you!

After a moment of silence and some hesitation, Allan finally said.

"Lyn, I will take you with me. I will teach you the ways of combat, if that is what you want. It's the least I can do to repay you. You saved me, and you let me stay the night. Yes."

"You will? That's wonderful! Thank you! Oh, thank you! We'll be better off working together, I know it. You'll be my master strategist, and I'll be your peerless warrior! We can do it! Right?"

Allan smiled and looked at the sunrise, the clouds of white shone bright. The hills green with life, and wild creatures ran here and there.

"Yes, Lyn, we can do it" said Allan cheerfully.

_What awaits Lyn, and her new strategist Allan? Will their plans become successful, or will Lyn's training not go as expected? Will it be as Allan expects or will another twist come into play. Find out in my next chapter,_ **Footsteps of Fate**.


	2. Chapter 1: Footsteps of Fate

Chapter 1: Footsteps of Fate

The sky was blue, no clouds in site, tall building's could be seen from the hill side. Lyn and Allan walked down, the hill side as they walked towards Bulgar. Bulgar is one of the largest cities in Sacae Plains. The city stood at the base the Mountain Bern, the city was created before the Sacae Plains was even made a place.

Lyn and Allan approached the city centre, crowds of people ran around here, and there, dozens of shops, was spread around the centre to attract attention. Usually it's best to be near the big crowds, so you can draw attention and make your shop a great success.

Some shops were supply shops; others were blacksmith, shoe shop, grocery shop and many more. Owners of the shops stood outside their shops, requesting more people to come in. The more money they can make the more famous they can become because more people would visit them. People peered into the shops, walking in or walking away, making the owner frown or smile.

Lyn walked to the centre of Bulgar, Allan looking around before joining her. Her clothes made people look at her but they didn't say anything. People began to mumble about Allan, his face resembles Joseph Thompson.

Allan face became dark; a shadow appeared over his face, as he turned his head in hatred. Joseph Thompson was one of the greatest tacticians there was. But his methods were terrible, they were too _heartless._ Only his skills were remembered as they found out he had vanished from this land without a trace. They made a course for young tacticians, related to Joseph, his methods of horror remembered.

Lyn turned to Allan and her face was full of sadness.

"Are you alright?" asked Lyn, her voice full of concern.

Allan looked at Lyn's green eyes.

"Yeah," replied Allan, "I'm okay"

Lyn nodded and began walking towards a supply shop, which is a store that will supply things you would need for a journey or something like that.

Allan followed close behind her, as she walked into the shop. He waited for her outside the shop, waiting anxiously for her return.

She finally exited the shop, her hands occupying a paper bag. Allan took it off her and slipped it into his bad he had around his back.

When they were approaching the exit to the city, a voice could be heard behind them.

"Oh my heart! What a dazzling vision of loveliness."

Lyn turned to Allan as he shrugged his shoulders before turning around to see a knight gallop in between Lyn and Allan.

Allan stood there, he mumbled under his breath 'What a rude guy, no sense of manners'.

"Hm?"

Lyn looked at the knight, his green shining armour shone in the sunlight. The knight was looking at Lyn with a smile on his face.

Allan began to wonder if this knight was as stupid as a dog chasing its own tail.

"Wait, O beauteous one! Would you not favour me with your name? Or better yet, your company?"

"Where are you from, sir knight, whom you speak so freely to a stranger?"

With a devilish grin, he responded.

"Ha! I thought you'd never ask! I am from Lycia. I hail from the Caelin canton, home to men with passion and fire.

Lyn face became angry as she stared at the knight, his balance on his horse becoming very unstable. He waited to hear the answer from Lyn, he face still red with anger as her fists were clenched tight.

Lyn retorted, "Shouldn't that be 'home to callow oafs with loose tongues'?"

The knight staggered on his horse as she waited for him to go on. But as she became angrier the more persistent the young knight was.

"Oooh....you're even lovelier when you're cruel"

Lyn had enough of the knight's idiotic talk; she turned to Allan and walked past the knight in disgust. She didn't turn back until something else happened.

"Wait! Please..." began the flirtatious knight, but he was interrupted by his companion.

"Sain! Hold your tongue!" said his companion in a serious tone.

Sain smiled. "Ah, Kent! My boon companion! Why so severe an expression?"

Kent's frown remained unmoved even as he spoke. He had red armour which absorbed the sunlight, but it suits him as his face held anger that could be let out like a whip.

"If your manners were more serious, I wouldn't have to be so severe! We still have a mission to complete, Sain!" he impatiently yelled.

Sain groaned. To him, Kent was like a mother hen, always nitpicking at him, always scolding him for his actions.

"I know that. But how could I remain silent in the presence of such beauty? It would have been discourteous!"

Allan laughed. "But it seems you have been more discourteous than courteous... what a nightmare."

Kent nodded. "Now see there, that's true, he knows about your wrongdoing. And what do you know of courtesy I might add.

Lyn stepped forward, her arms folded as she waited for the two knights to see her, standing before them, in plain sight.

"Excuse me!" ,she said, "You're blocking the road. If you would be so kind as to move your horses..."

"Of course," Kent said before Sain could hit on Lyn again, "My apologies..."

"Thank you. You, at least, seem honourable enough."

Kent couldn't take his eyes off of Lyn. Memories kicked in, and he kept looking her over. He shivered a bit, his body unable to move, as he kept looking at Lyn from head to toe.

"Hm? Pardon me, but... I feel we've met before." Kent said.

Lyn seemed puzzled. "I beg your pardon?"

Sain rode up to Kent and nudged him in the ribs. His face becoming red, his voice shaking, as his body began to sweat.

"Hey, I saw her first, no fair Kent"

Lyn, all of a sudden, lost her nerve. She turned to Allan, whispered something in his ear, which caught the knight's attention as they stared at Allan.

"Argh! It seems there are no decent men among Lycia's knights! Let's go, Allan! I've run out of patience!"

Allan didn't smile but nodded, they walked past the knights, heading out of Bulgar on their adventure.

Kent tried to get her to stay. "Wait, please! It's not like that." However, Kent's words seemed not to have any effect on Lyn.

Allan face became dark again, he wondered whether he should tell Lyn, but kept on walking, ignoring the cries of plea from the knight.

Kent put his hands in his hair out of frustration. He turned to Sain as he yelled in anger. He almost fell off his horse due to the sudden outburst made from Kent.

"Sain, you lout!" he yelled.

Sain seemed to be a bit nervous, his body unable to move, and his body shivering with fear. He was only able to respond through his mouth, which he used every day.

"Huh? It's not like that! I thought you were only..."

Suddenly he raised his hand to stop him from speaking before looking at Sain, his face still full of anger and embarrassment.

"I am _not_ you!" Kent sighed, then softly continued. "Come, we must follow her. I suspect she might be-"

"Be what? She's our mission? You're joking! Wait!"

But Kent did not wait and promptly galloped after Lyn, followed by Sain. They tried to catch up with the pair before they would get into trouble as they seemed that her and her partner's life may be in danger.

Outside the city Lyn and Allan were waiting at a tree looking at their supplies, seeing if they got all they needed.

Allan looked at the map that he held in his hands. It showed the whole country and showed where they were now or the city.

As they looked over their supplies, footsteps could be heard, running closer and closer. Lyn and Allan stood up as they saw a couple of people run up to them.

When the pair came into view, they saw that both were bandits, and they both tries to run but then it would be no use. The bandits were going to catch up anyway, so they waited and prepared to fight.

The bandit came close to Lyn, the bandit wore a shirt as armour, but his hand held an iron axe. It seemed that almost all bandits had an iron axe. They seemed very fond of shredding the body, like how you strike a tree with an axe.

Lyn stood there, silent, unmoving, watching the bandit like an eagle. The bandit chuckled as he looked Lyn over.

The bandit began. "Heh! Aren't you a pretty one! Your name is Lyndis, is it not?"

Lyn eyes widened, he body began to shake, her voice crackled as she tried to answer the bandit.

"What did you call me? ...Who are you?" Lyn replied stunned.

The bandit grinned. I am Zugu, by looking at you it's such a waste. An absolute waste. But the things I'll do for gold... oh well, time to die...darlin!"

Allan stood in front of the bandit and Lyn, his body calm, his right arm stretched out to his side as Lyn snapped back into reality but was still hazy as she looked at Allan.

Lyn reaching for her sword, Allan quickly said 'no' as he stayed in front of Lyn, the bandit laughing.

She stood there, looking at Allan, she thought he was going to die, but the bandit didn't charge at all. All he did was stand there, watching us with his beady, evil eyes.

The bandit smirked, then called out.

"C'mon out, boys!"

At that moment, several bandits revealed themselves from hiding. Lyn shuddered at the numbers and held Allan arm.

"Oh no! There's more than I can handle. What am I going to do, Allan?"

Allan still in front of Lyn was silent staring at the odd numbers. A tip from a piece of writing he had seen was to run and then the faster bandits would catch up. As they catch up, you would turn and slice or attack them. It was easier because then you would have less bandits or people to fight.

As Allan was about to tell her to run, they heard a very familiar voice from behind. They turned to see the two knight's gallop towards them.

"Hey! There she is!"

The bandit seemed confused. "Huh?"

At that moment, Sain and Kent had galloped into the scene.

Sain smiled.

"Whew... finally caught up," Sain eyed the bandit with seriousness. "Hold! You there! What is your business? Such numbers against a girl? Cowards, every one of you!"

Lyn seemed startled. "You! You're from-"

Kent interrupted. "We can discuss that later. It appears these ruffians mean to do you harm. If it's a fight they want, let them look to me!"

Sain said, "Stand back! I'll take care of this!"

Lyn got upset. "No! This is my fight! Stay out of my way!"

Sain disagreed. "Well, I can't just stand here and do nothing..."

Kent looked around and saw that the bandit had ran away, he went behind his comrades as they spread themselves out so they had space. But to Allan this was their fatal mistake.

"Idiots," said Allan, "Poor formation, spreading out is a very bad idea."

Lyn looked at Allan. Kent and Sain both turned towards Allan as they asked him to explain.

"They might be smart to spread out to avoid injury from the horses you have but..." said Allan.

"But...what?'' asked Lyn, with her face full of confusion.

Kent and Sain still unable to see his picture, Allan sighed and explained again.

"You see, if they had stayed together then they could have taken us on, probably unmatched," Allan explained. "To take us on individually, they would have to have incredible skill. Their formation is to spread out, but if they had stuck together when we charged and approached them, all they would have to do is spread out and attack."

Kent nodded. "So you say that they spread out to early and should have waited, like a trap laid out by a clumsy tactician."

"Bandits will be bandits, there is no change there but times have changed and they have become more determined than before" said Lyn.

Allan walked up to the tree and scanned the area. The bandits were spread out too far, no formation all they want is to complete their job and that's what is going to be their fatal flaw.

"Alright, I think we should..." said Allan before he was interrupted.

"Who made you leader, it is the elegant lady here that should lead us or..." Sain said as he interrupted Allan.

Allan sighed. "Alright then, you tell us what we should do, Mr. Smarty Idiotic Pants."

"Um? I don't know?" replied Sain, "I think we should just charge, see how things go."

Kent slapped his hand on his forehead as he shook his head. He turned to Lyn and looked at her with his face full of concern.

"What do you reckon, we should do?" asked Kent.

Lyn looked at Allan, who in fact after all the insults Sain pulled, was smiling. Allan noticed Lyn looking at him but said nothing in reply.

"What do think Allan? Any advice would be helpful" said Lyn.

"Wait! We are going to be taking orders from this, slim-ball" stated Sain.

Kent looked at Allan. "Who are you anyway? Might I ask what you profession is."

Sain looked at Kent, but Kent's face told him otherwise so he just kept quiet.

Allan snickered and sneered.

"He-he! My name is Allan and my profession is...tactician in training."

Sain didn't react that well to his comment. Kent only looking at Allan without any expression at all.

"So you're a tactician," said Kent, "It's only reasonable for Allan to lead us, as he seemed more knowledgeable in strategy and battle."

"Heh, anyway, if you two are done chatting this is what I want you to do, " Allan said, "Attack the two bandits near the bridge, draw them out if you have to. Lyn and I will head over to the bandits over near the forest."

Sain was about to object but Kent interrupted him.

"Alright, we have our orders, now move out" commanded Kent.

Allan and Lyn ran towards the forest as Kent and Sain galloped toward the bridge. The bandits at bridge ran towards Sain and Kent. Sain smiled and picked up his iron lance, holding it in his hand like a javelin. He threw it into the chest of the bandit as Kent's iron sword sliced the other bandits head clean off.

They saw Lyn and Allan reach the forest as bandits attacked them.

One tried to get Lyn with his axe, as he tried to swing it from his left hand side. Lyn dodged and brought her sword down on top of the bandit. His face became shocked with horror as he died. Allan walked up to the bandit slowly, the bandit tired of waiting ran at Allan.

Not seeing where Allan was standing, he raised his hand with the axe in it and tried to bring it down to Allan's head. Allan slammed his foot on the wooden shaft of the hand axe laying by his feet. It twirled in the air as he caught it in his left hand and threw it at the unguarded bandit. It hit right where his mouth and throat was. His eyes wide, his face in complete shock.

'Watch where you're going next time" said Allan as he walked to the bandit and brought the axe up. Blood splattered everywhere. Lyn in shock, Sain and Kent looking at each other, unable to understand what had happened.

Zugu grumbled as he ran at both Lyn and Allan. The two knights galloping fast as they could to catch up.

"Argh, accursed knights, meddling in other people's affairs"

His axe in both his hands, he sidestepped Lyn's blade as it came down. He took the axe in his left hand as he swung it outwards. Lyn hand to roll away to avoid being hit by the blade of the axe.

He took it in his right hand now and tried to swing his axe down upon her.

"Sidestep left, then swing the blade towards your right, then jump back" yelled Allan.

Lyn sidestepped to the left and swung her sword to the bandit's right ribs. It hit, and sliced the bandit's chest as he fell down to his knees.

Laying on the floor, Zugu managed to breathe his last words.

"Blast... There was only...supposed to be a lone...girl..."

Zugu sighed and then lay still, beneath Lyn's foot. Lyn turned to Allan with a smile.

"Great job, Lyn!"

Sain and Kent dismounted their horses and walked towards Lyn.

Lyn smirked. "And now for these knights of Lycia. You were going to share your story with me?"

Kent stepped forward, wiping his brow. "Yes. We have ventured from Caelin, in Lycia, in search of someone."

Lyn thought. "Lycia...That's the country beyond the mountains southwest, isn't it?"

Kent continued, "Correct. We've come as messengers to the lady Madelyn, who eloped with a nomad some 19 years ago."

Lyn seemed a bit sad. "Madelyn?"

Kent went on explaining, "Our lord the marquess of Caelin's only daughter. He was heartbroken his own daughter would abandon him so. Eventually, the marquess simply declared that he had no daughter."

Sain intervened, "And then this year, we received a letter from Lady Madelyn. It said that she, her husband, and their daughter were living happily on the Sacae plains. The marquess was ecstatic to learn he had a granddaughter of 18 years. I remember the smile on his face when he announced that he'd suddenly become a grandfather. The granddaughter's name is Lyndis. This was also the name of the marquess's wife, who passed away at an early age."

"Lyndis?", Lyn asked.

Sain continued. "That she should bear this name thawed the marquess's heart. Now, his only wish is to meet his daughter's family at least once. This is why we're here. We didn't know that Lady Madelyn died a few days after sending her letter... We only learned this shortly after we arrived here in Bulgar."

Kent said, "But we also learned all was not lost. Her daughter yet lives. We heard that she was living alone on the plains... I... I knew it immediately. You are the Lady Lyndis.

Lyn asked, "Why would you think that..." with a sad look still on her face.

Kent responded to her. "Your resemblance to your departed mother is remarkable."

Lyn eagerly asked, "What? Did you know my mother?"

"I'm sorry to say I never met her directly, but I saw her portraits in Castle Caelin." said Kent.

Allan walked away for a bit to let Lyn speak about her past, as it reminded him of his. Kent, Sain, and Lyn turned to look at Allan. His face was calm but they knew something had happened. But Lyn wanted him over here to listen to the knight's story... for her sake. She walked over to Allan and brought him over, his face still calm but his body was shaky.

"To the rest of my tribe, I was always Lyn. But when I was with my parents... When it was just the three of us, I was Lyndis. It's all so strange. I was all alone in the world, and now I have a grandfather. Lyndis..." She spoke as she held Allan's hand.

"I never thought I would hear that name again."

There was a long drift of silence as Allan, Sain and Kent waited for Lyn to calm down her voice was still frightened.

"Wait! That bandit! He called me Lyndis, too!"

Kent seemed alarmed. "What? How could he have-"

Sain frowned. "...He was a henchman of Lord Lundgren, wasn't he?"

Lyn asked, "Lundgren? Who's that?"

Kent, pushed his red hair out of his face, and looked Lyn with his brown eyes, into hers. "He's the marquess's younger brother. Everyone assumed the lady Madelyn was one forever. This made Lord Lundgren heir to the marquess's title."

Sain, running out of patience, interrupted Kent, and removed his hair band from his brown hair. "To be blunt, milady, your existence is an obstacle to your granduncle's ambitions."

"That's- But I have no interest in inheriting any title!"

Kent tried to explain. "Unfortunately, your granduncle is not the sort of man to believe that. I believe the attempts on your life will persist."

"What should I do?", Lyn asked.

Kent answered, "Accompany us to Caelin. Continuing on this way is dangerous."

"I feel I have little choice. I will go with you."

Allan smiled and walked away again, he was thinking about something deep, very deep within his past. Lyn turned and walked over to Allan, Kent and Sain trotted over to him.

"We must go, milady," said Kent, " If you want you can leave Allan here..."

Allan put his hand up to stop Kent from speaking, he turned to see Kent's face.

"Ah, now you see, I do believe you are going to need all the help you can though" said Allan.

"I don't think so," Sain said quickly, "we are two powerful knights, and we don't need the likes of you."

Allan chuckled. "How courteous, I now know why you have no advantage over woman, you'd just break their hearts.

Sain trotted around in anger, as Kent looked at Allan and back at Sain, he knew Allan trapped him within his own, rude, comment.

Lyn looked at Allan with very kind eyes, her thoughts of going with Allan on many adventures, faded away before her.

"Allan... I'm sorry. This changes everything. What will you do?"

Allan looked on towards the hills and forests, his thoughts seemed to be clouded with facts and figures that stormed his brain.

"You tell me, Lyn."

Lyn seemed startled.

"You...want me to decide?"

Allan simply nodded, and gave Lyn a very sincere smile.

Lyn thought a bit. She then turned to face Allan again.

"Of course, your companionship would do much to ease my journey, but... It's going to be so dangerous."

"Come now," said Allan, "two times we've been in danger and yet we have both survived".

"You'll come? Are you sure?" Lyn asked.

Allan looked back at Lyn, his brown eyes looking into his.

"Yes, Lyn."

Lyn beamed, and squeezed Allan tightly. "Thank you!"

"Allan, let me again ask you for your friendship and your aid."

With that the sky became darker as night time rolled in. So Sain and Kent put up some tents, while Lyn gathered some food and firewood. She noticed Allan by a tree his face dark, in thought.

When they had finished dinner, Lyn, Sain and Kent walked off towards their tents, but Allan walked over and sat where he was before. He looked at the ground, his eyes became black, and his body became still. Lyn was curious as to why he would not join them where they were going.

"Are you alright Allan?" asked Lyn.

Allan didn't answer, he was as silent and still as a sloth. Lyn sat down beside him as shook him, yet he would not budge or even speak.

So she said goodnight and walked over to her tent, one last time looking at where Allan was. His body in the same position as it was before.

So she walked into her tent and shut it.

Allan looked up at her ten and chuckled slightly, then Lyn suddenly erupted out of her tent.

"Not a sleep, I see Lyn" Allan said with a smile on his face.

"No, are you alright, because you were..."

Allan laughed. " I was in deep thought, don't worry, if I do that just leave me be."

Lyn nodded and walked over to Allan with her blanket. Allan noticed and moved over as Lyn sat down next to him.

She looked at him and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Goodnight" she said as her eyes began to close.

"Goodnight, Lyn," said Allan, "Goodnight"

_How will the unexpected turn of events affect Allan and Lyn's planned adventures? Will Sain drive Allan, Lyn and Kent crazy! How will they all get along? Will the foursome all survive Lord Lundgren's attacks? Will Lyn see her new grandfather? Find out in the next chapter, __**Sword of Spirits**__._


	3. Chapter 2: Sword of Spirits

Chapter 2: Sword of Spirits

It was morning, the sun rising over the hills, light beaming down at the campsite as Allan looked out into the sunrise once again. He smiled and rose up looking at Lyn, who in fact stayed with Allan and slept all through the night without going to her tent.

Knowing that Sain, Kent, and Lyn would not wake up yet decided to go out hunting and look for food. When he came back with a rabbit or two he saw that no one had risen out of bed. Lyn lay on the ground curled up within her blanket with a smile on her face.

He looked at the fire place that lay between the two tents; one was a big very tent, which can hold two people, namely Sain and Kent. The other was a smallish tent, probably only to hold one person, obviously Lyn. But somehow she didn't use the tent at all, mostly because she was brought up in the plains.

Some of yesterday's firewood lay around the camp fire...or what left of it. Most of the wood had been turned to ashes. He looked at the wood before realising why he had gotten the big, fat rabbit. He lit the fire and began cooking the furry, little, vegetable, menace.

Soon the smell of food drifted through the calm morning air. Then suddenly grumbling started to hear from the tent and the tree where Lyn was sleeping. Allan laughed, keeping the food hot so they could have a decent meal than the cold, horrible meat they have been having.

Someone approached him; he knew who it was as the person sat down beside him. He looked at the persons face as he smiled. The other person smiled too, she took the dagger, and cut some of the meat off the rabbit then taking a plate began to eat the meat.

"Hello, Lyn," said Allan, "Have a good sleep I see."

Lyn still eating looked at Allan, her mouth trying to talk and eat at the same time. Allan laughed as Sain and Kent approached them in their armour. Sain face was pained while Kent face remained calm.

"Hello, milady," said Kent, "How was your sleep?"

Lyn finishing what was in her mouth said.

"Quiet, cool...just the way I like it sometimes"

Allan smiled, not before noticing Sain sitting in between him and Lyn. Lyn face was remained calm, Kent shaking his head as Sain tried to make a hit on Lyn.

"Hello! Nice morning is not, you're even more stunning in the sunlight."

Lyn shaking her head as well in the end stood and walked away to her tent. Kent and Allan gazed at each other before laughing out loud, making Sain's face turn red with embarrassment. Lyn could be heard giggling in the background, making Allan and Kent laugh even louder.

Sain approached his horse and galloped around, trying to relieve his stress. Kent walked over with a bucket and walked towards the river, probably to douse the fire and fill our water canisters.

Allan pulled out his map of the region, looking at it faintly, and memories filling his mind. His mind going blank as someone shook his shoulder. It was Lyn as she sat beside him and took the map. She took his pencil and made a mark on the map, it looked like a temple, only just east from their position.

"I'll call everybody over" she said as she steadily stood up.

Lyn walked over to Kent, who in turn called over Sain. He somehow after much thought galloped over with a smile on his face. To be seen by Lyn is probably the only thing he's ever going to get he must be thinking as Kent and Lyn walked over to where Allan sat.

"I want to make a slight detour if I may," said Lyn, "There is a sacred sword enshrined in an altar east of here. The people of Sacae go there to pray for safety at the onset of a long journey."

Allan looked at Lyn as Sain spoke.

"Oh how quaint."

Kent spoke. "The teachings of Elimine have the most followers in Elibe. It is nice to see that, here at least, the ancient customs are still observed."

Allan looked at Lyn, not saying a word; she turned her head to face Allan. Kent and Sain waited for Allan to reply but he did not say a word. In the end they packed up camp and started walking over towards the altar.

Lyn walking with the horses looked at Allan, her face was sad, concerned for Allan's silence, approached him.

"What's wrong?" asked Lyn, "Do you need any help?"

Allan shook his head. "No, I'm sorry; I was just...just deep in thought."

Lyn looked at Allan one more time before returning to the horses. Allan sighed as he kept on walking towards the altar and her fate with destiny.

Just inside the very altar, bandits and rogues raided it, knocking people out, and dragging them away. Their leader approached the altar, where a priest remained calm as he prayed.

"Old man! Stay where you are, and hold your tongue!"

The old man, replied calmly, as he moved in front of the sword in the shrine.

"Threaten me as you will, but I'll not give up the Mani Katti. The Mani Katti is a sacred blade under divine protection. It cannot be moved from its place of rest!"

The younger rogue retorted. "You're a fool, old man. What good's a sword if you don't use it?"

"Use it? In combat? Sacrilege!" yelled the old man as he tried to guard the sword.

The rogue continued on.

"Sacrilege? I am Glass! The gods fear my name! My swordplay is peerless! And if I want this sword, then this sword I shall have!"

He grabbed the elder's shirt and growled. "Now, get out of my way!"

He tossed him aside, and then turned to face the Mani Katti with an evil grin. His hand shaking wildly, as the power of the sword was before him as he tried to reach over and grab it.

"This is it! It's more magnificent than I'd imagined! This sword was made for a swordsman of my skill."

Glass reached over to the Mani Katti and tried to remove it from its resting spot, but failed.

"Hmm? What's this? I can't...draw the sword...from its scabbard?"

The old man spoke with a chuckle

"The spirits of the blade have judged you. You have been found wanting. They have rejected you."

In anger, Glass whirled upon the elder. "What? Listen, you senile old fool. If you value your own life, you'll get out of my sight!"

The old man then scrambled out far from the altar. Glass was very frustrated.

"Curses! Miserable spirits! I care nothing for you! I'll tear this altar down stone by stone!"

Outside this very altar were Lyn and her companions. They were just reaching the altar as a woman ran up to them. Her face scared, her whole body shaking in fear as she tried to reach us.

"I beg your pardon," said the woman, "Are you heading over to the east. To the altar."

Lyn nodded. "Yes, is there a problem?"

The lady spoke with urgency now.

"Then you must hurry and help the priest there. I saw a band of local ruffians head in there not long ago. They seemed intent on stealing the altar's sacred sword!"

Lyn began to worry. "The Mani Katti...They're going to steal it? I cannot allow this to happen!"

The elderly lady smiled. "You look like a virtuous group. Please, help him!"

Allan soon laughed. Everybody turned to him as he looked at each and everyone that surrounded him.

"Ah! I highly doubt that the ruffian leader will get what he wants though" said Allan in a very calm voice.

Lyn yelled. "How can you be so sure!?"

Allan turned to Lyn. "...let's go and find out...shall we"

Kent stepped in before the two got into a fight. "We need a plan first."

Lyn looked at Allan; her green eyes held anger as Allan looked down to a pair of houses just south of their position.

"First we need Sain and Kent to go down to those houses, while Lyn and I shall find some weaknesses of this invasion."

Sain and Kent, been given their orders rushed away on their horses, while Lyn and Allan ran towards the ruffians outside the altar walls.

They saw them and ran at both of them. Waving their axes in the air, both fighting with the same type of style. One of them tried to hack at Lyn; she dodged as the axe swung her after image. The other trying to slice at Allan, as he gracefully dodged the swings by moving around.

Lyn raised her sword in defence; the axe hit the blade edge as she kicked the bandit in the stomach. He wailed in pain before getting cut down by Lyn's sword. She looked up as the bandit fell down to a critical blow, done by Allan. Not knowing how he did it with an iron dagger asked him.

"How? How did you kill him?" asked Lyn, "You're only using an iron dagger and he's using a really big axe?"

Allan smiled. "I'm sorry, I shall have to keep my secret to myself for now...let's go."

Lyn seeing that he will not answer her question ran towards the temple and other ruffians approached them in the making.

A few minutes later, Sain and Kent galloped towards them. Allan turned as Lyn finished off another bandit.

"We have found out that there is a badly cracked wall on the west side of the temple," said Kent, "If we attack it, it may just open up another path."

Allan smiled. "About time, let's finish this endless crusade."

They all went towards the cracked wall, which was obvious to see once you approach the temple. Sain was the first one to attack the wall, the lance made it budge as Kent threw his lance was well. Lyn jumped and attacked the wall, it sounded like it was breaking as she jumped back to avoid injury.

Allan just walked in front of Lyn, took out his dagger, and threw it in the crack in the middle. It hit it with a certain thump, the wall creaking before it fell down like a castle under siege.

They ran in with the surprise advantage, bandits fell here and there. They tried to get away but only to fall to Sain's and Kent's lances. Glass stood before the altar, he hissed as he drew his sword.

"Who so you think you are? What chance do you have against me?"

He ran at her Allan coming behind him unexpectedly, holding his foot out as Glass ran into it. He tripped, Lyn holding her sword out as he fell on to it body first. Kent and Sain approached from behind, quite surprised by what happened.

All he could mumble was. "You...You...Urr...urgh..."

The priest approached the group. He looked over the group before stopping at Lyn as he stared at her clothes.

"Ah, your clothing...Are you of the Lorca tribe?"

"I'm Lyn, the chieftain's daughter. Are you hurt, sir?"

"Thanks to you, I am unscathed. You have my gratitude."

Lyn eagerly asked, "And the sword? Is it safe?"

"Yes, I have sealed the sword away. Until I remove my spell, the sword cannot be drawn. Now, as a token of my gratitude, I shall allow you to lay hands upon the Mani Katti. Touch the blade's pattern, and pray for a safe journey."

Lyn beamed and jumped. "Oh, thank you so much!"

Lyn put her hands upon it, but no sooner she had touched it, it glowed. Lyn and everyone stared in awe.

"Hm?" went the priest.

Lyn, confused, asked. "What? Did-"

The sword glowed again.

Lyn whispered. "The sword...It's...glowing."

The priest smiled. "Ah. Hm... It's the power of the spirits. Lyn, they have looked into your soul, and they call out to you."

Sain, confused, scratched his head. Kent's eyes widened, as Allan began to laugh. The priest looked at Allan, Lyn finally realised what he meant.

"Now you finally understand Lyn," said Allan, "Do you see what I meant."

Lyn asked. "What does that mean?"

The priest answered. "You are its rightful owner. You are to wield the Mani Katti."

Lyn, in awe, uttered, "No... I can't...I couldn't..."

The priest continued, "It's the sword's wish. If you require proof, draw it from its sheath."

"Um..." Lyn said as she tried to decide what to do. She looked at Allan who was smiling and understood again what he meant by, 'the ruffian will have a hard time getting what he wanted'.

Lyn drew the sword from its sheath and gasped.

She panted. "It came out...effortlessly."

The priest spoke. "I never dared to hope that I meet the wielder of the Mani Katti in my life. I am indeed fortunate to see your sword reach your hands."

Lyn answered. "My sword?"

The priest continued, "It is time for you to go, Lyn. You face a great many ordeals. Grip this sword, and meet your destiny head-on."

"Ah yes, might I say something as well, sir," said Allan.

The priest looked at Allan with kind eyes, nodding his head at the same time.

"You see Lyn; there are many mystical swords out there, "said Allan, "From the Dragonbane, to the Sol Katti, to the Devil's Sword all these swords call out to a certain person."

"What does that mean exactly?" asked Lyn.

"I'll simplify things for you," explained Allan. "You see there are some people out there that are destined to do great things. For instance a master wishing to pick a great apprentice."

The priest nodded. "Ah! I see where you're going on with this...please continue."

"Anyway, he has to pick one from a number of students," explained Allan, "How does he do this, well, he picks the one that is hard working, show commitment and shows great skills. Also he would have to pick a student who is also kind and courteous."

Lyn nodded. "What then?"

"Well it's like your sword, it calls out to you as a student calls out to his master," Allan explained again, "They find their student because the student calls out to them, spiritually, of course.

That's much like your sword. It calls out to you, waiting for you to come, much like the student or teacher waiting for the right opportunity."

The priest nodded again. "Well put, couldn't have said it better myself."

After they said goodbye they left the altar. Lyn brought out her sword, the Mani Katti, her sword glowed before as if it were happy.

Sain asked. "So this is the Mani Katti... a blade with no equal."

Lyn said in reply. "This is all so unbelievable. Perhaps the most famous sword in all of Sacae... is in my hands."

"It's not so strange. In fact, many legends tell similar tales... special blades all over the land call out to their proper owners. And yet, when I saw you draw that blade, Lyndis... I felt something extraordinary. That sword was waiting for you. You were meant to draw it" said Kent

Lyn, extremely red at the face now, spoke, "Stop it! I...I'm nothing special!"

"Think of it this way: Some weapons feel more comfortable in your hand, right? Well, the Mani Katti itself feels very comfortable with you." Kent continued

Sain also began to talk, "Does this make it any easier to accept? It doesn't appear that either of us can use it."

Lyn, smiling dreamily, began, "It... does feel right in my hand. A blade that only I can wield. That seems reasonable enough. I can understand that."

"Good about time you release it Lyn" said Allan as he took of his bag and looked into it.

Kent, Sain, and Lyn looked to see what he was doing; he turned and gave Lyn a piece of paper.

"I suggest you read it over carefully" said Allan again.

Lyn looked at the piece of paper curiously, then her eyes widened with amazement.

"Did you write this for me," said Lyn, "It has everything about the Mani Katti here, all the details of the sword are written here."

"Ha! In my spare time I had received a book with all those magical swords, "explained Allan. " It had some detail and foot notes so I wrote my own about each individual sword, in very much, accurate detail."

"Oh well, it my brand new sword Allan look at it" said Lyn, Look at my new sword, the Mani Katti".

Somewhere in Castle Caelin a dark evil person chuckled at the thought of becoming king of Caelin or marquess.

"What? Madelyn's daughter is still alive?" An old nobleman yelled to a Caelin soldier.

"Uh...Yes, Lord Lundgren. The girl is travelling with Kent and Sain, and a tactician as well, but we have yet to figure his name he seems quite skilled though. What are your orders? If we let them be..."

Lundgren interrupted.

"Bah! I've heard that northern Bern is full of bandits. She's just a girl. She'll not survive her journey here. I'm more concerned with my older brother. His life must be ended quickly. The poison...There must be no blunders."

The soldier dutifully answered, "Yes, milord. He suspects nothing and continues to drink it. The marquess' death, no doubt to 'sudden illness', is not far off."

Lundgren laughed, "Heh Heh. Soon... Soon Caelin will be mine!"

_Closer friendships forged between the four travellers; however, will that be enough to save them from the plotting Lundgren? Will the Mani Katti be enough? Keep reading in the next chapter, __**Band of Mercenaries**_.


End file.
